shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lights Series/Karen Lewis
Early Life Born on the 14th of March, 2014, to Rebecca Lewis and DJ Harris; named Karen Emma Lewis. Karen's father took off before her birth, and she never met him, although he sent birthday cards and child support checks, sometimes even when they were due. Karen grew up raised mostly by her mother, maternal grandmother and uncle Simon. As such, it was hard to keep the Downworld a secret from her for long, as she began to notice that her uncle never aged. Simon told her that he was a vampire when she was ten. The very next year, Karen was attacked by a werewolf. The attack put her in hospital, but she pulled through. At the next full moon, she Changed for the first time. Life as a werewolf took some adjusting to, but it was actually in Karen's favour that she had been turned so young. She adapted quickly, and was adopted into Luke Garroway's pack. It was in the pack that Karen met Jack, a handsome young werewolf who said he was a year older than her. They started dating when she was thirteen and he fourteen, and continued for several years. When Karen was sixteen, Jack started pressuring her for sex. She broke up with him, but he turned up at her house at all hours, begging for another chance. He started following her everywhere she went, and eventually she turned to Luke for help. Jack was banished from the pack. He disappeared from the city. Two years later, letters started arriving at Karen's house. They threatened her, but she ignored them. It was when they started to make threats against her family, particularly her mortal mother and grandmother, that she had to take action. Approaching her uncle for help, she was sent to the New York Institute, to stay with Jace and Clary Fray, in a bid to protect her family. It seemed to work, and the letters started being sent to the Institute instead of her family home. Description Karen has curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skintone is a mixture of her mother's, which is pale, and her father's, which was dark, leaving her with skin the colour of milky coffee. Karen isn't the world's most girly girl, nor is she particularly vain, and she leans towards clothes which are comfortable rather than flattering. She looks older than she is, something which she's used to her advantage in the past, and is often mistaken for being twenty-something. Personality Karen is sweet, and kind, but never afraid to stand up for herself. Since her bad experience with Jack, she's gone off boys a bit, and is quite cold towards the whole species. She goes through phases with lots of things, including her moods, but she prefers to keep herself a bit aloof from the other members of the Institute. The young Shadowhunters aren't particularly fond of her, but she mostly ignores them, although it hurts a little bit. She dotes on Luke and her uncle Simon and loves her mother and grandmother more than anything.